An integrated circuit or a chip can be arranged on or in a smart card body, which may include a plastic material, for example, such that a smart card is formed.
The smart card can be a so-called “dual interface” smart card, i.e. the smart card may include both a contact area structure for electrically connecting the smart card to a device, e.g. to a card reader, and a device for wireless communication, which uses induction for data exchange and power supply of the smart card, for example by the use of radio waves.
A smart card having an interface for wireless data transfer (also designated as wireless interface, CL interface, as an abbreviation of “contactless interface”) may furthermore include a display device for displaying information (also designated as display unit), for example a display device which uses light emitting diodes (LEDs) (also designated as LED display).
The smart card having the integrated display device can be used, for example, to display passwords provided for a single use. Such one-time passwords can make security of a cashless payment by a bank card more secure.
Furthermore, one-time passwords could for example also be used in electronic identity cards (e.g. in an electronic passport or an electronic personal identity card). The one-time password can be a security feature which is used particularly in applications which require a high degree of security.
In order to enable data exchange with a smart card having a display device by a contact area structure as well (also designated as contact interface, or CB interface, as an abbreviation of “contact based interface”), the smart card should be equipped with a wireless interface, a contact interface and a display device, e.g. an LED display. For simple handling of the smart card, also designated as card for short, exposed contacts (also designated as contact array) of the contact interface and a display of the display device can be arranged on the same side of the smart card.